Twin Hearts
by VioletMoon
Summary: Rated R for Violence, Swearing and Mild Yuri. Instead of Nappa, Vegeta shows up on Earth with a female. R&R Please!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: OK You know the drill with these things. I don't own any of the DBZ characters, places, or story lines. I may mess with them a little but they're not mine. This story is all mine. If there's another one just like it then they copied me. Kal and Vega are mine as well as some other characters I'll probably throw in later.   
  
C-ya, VioletMoon  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kakarott's twin Kalia always had amazing gifts, including power   
level, Physical Strength, and Parapsychic abilities, since she was  
born. Although Kakarott was equal to her in most areas, his power level and Parapsychic abilities paled in comparison to hers.  
  
So when the twins were six years old Kakarott was sent to purge Chikyuu, or Earth, and Kalia was sent to train with the Elite soldiers along with the ten year old High Prince Vegeta.  
  
Four years later Kalia and Vegeta suffered the tragic loss of their planet. Though luckily they managed to save Vegeta's baby sister, Vega, and Raditz, they could not save their parents or any of their friends.  
  
After fifteen years of surviving Frieza's wrath (she just couldn't seem to keep her big mouth shut), Kalia was grief-stricken from her older brother Raditz's report from Chikyuu and his death. Kakarott had no memories of being a Saiyan or of his own Twin.   
  
With help from Prince Vegeta and his now fifteen year old sister Princess Vega, Kalia slowly returned to her normal self, beating the living hell out of any male who tried to mate with her and defying Lord Frieza every chance she had.   
  
After another two years she replaced Nappa as the strongest Elite Soldier other than High Prince Vegeta. Then the day came when Lord Frieza sent the pair to Chikyuu to do the work her twin could not.  
  
And so continues our story.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. I don't care if it's bad as long as it's your opinion.  
Bye Bye,  
Violetmoon  
"Those with Wings, Fly to your Dreams."  
Megami Kouhosei  
(Pilot Candidate) 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter. It's there.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1  
  
1 hour till Takeoff  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." Kalia fumed, "He made it sound like Kakarott wasn't strong enough to do it."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "If he beat Raditz then we all know that he's strong enough."  
  
Kalia smiled, "Yes, I know. Even though Raditz was my brother, I'm still very proud of Kakarott. And I have a nephew." She sighed sadly. "I wonder what he looks like?"   
  
Vegeta touched her arm. "Just like his father would be my guess."   
  
She looked up and smirked at him. "Thanks Vegeta."  
  
He looked at her surprised. "For what?"  
  
"For cheering me up. Now let's go. I wanna see my twin." And she started dragging him down the corridors toward the Launch Pad. 'And my nephew.' she added silently to herself  
  
On Earth  
  
ChiChi looked at Bulma, shocked. "What did you say?" Bulma sighed. "Piccolo took Gohan to train."   
  
"What do you mean 'He took him'! That Green monster kidnapped my little boy!"   
  
"Piccolo said he was going to train him until the Saiyans arrive."   
  
"What!" ChiChi shrieked. "Gohan can't train. He'll miss his studies. And with that Big Green Brute around, who knows what will happen to him!" Bulma grabbed ChiChi's shoulders.   
  
"ChiChi, you gotta calm down. Right now, Gohan is our best chance against the Saiyans. Besides, Piccolo won't hurt Gohan because he knows Goku would kill him when he came back." Bulma smiled. "You know Goku would do it too."   
  
ChiChi smiled shakily. "I know. I'm just gonna miss my baby."   
  
With that ChiChi started sobbing. Bulma wrapped her arms around her. "I know ChiChi. We'll miss him too. But we'll see both him and Goku once the fight with the Saiyans is over."  
  
ChiChi looked up at her and froze. Very slowly their lips brushed against eachothers. They both pulled back like they had been burned.   
  
Bulma quickly stood up and grabbed her jacket. She stuttered, "Umm...I... I'll see you...later, ChiChi," and ran out the door. The one thought on both their minds was   
' What the hell just happened?'  
  
In the Afterlife  
  
Goku smiled sadly. He had watched the whole thing between his wife and Bulma. 'It's ok ChiChi. I'm not mad.' Goku thought silently. 'I hope you and Bulma can somehow find happiness with eachother. I'll be fine.'  
  
What Goku didn't know was that somehow, ChiChi heard him.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. A week at the most.  
Bye Bye,  
VioletMoon 


	3. Chapter 2

OK. First thing, I know I haven't updated in a long, long time but I've been really busy between   
moving (I changed cities), school, and softball. But we're finally settled, I'm on winter break,   
and the season is over so I decided to force my lazy butt to update this story. I am also   
working on a new one, but this is my first priority right now.  
  
This is Chapter 2 and the disclaimer is in the prologue.  
" " these are usually spoken words  
' ' these are usually thoughts  
* * these are telepathy  
{ } these are my comments  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
---------------  
  
  
  
SPACE  
  
  
Vegeta's com-unit beeped for the fiftieth time in the last hour. And Vegeta made sure that his  
"companion" knew that.  
  
"What do you want now Woman!?!"{Definately Vegeta}  
  
Kalia knew she was annoying him but she couldn't help it.  
"Vegeta. I'm hungry!"  
  
"And I told you. We'll eat when we find a planet that has oxygen! Now leave me alone for at  
least an hour!" Was Vegeta's ticked reply.{When is he not ticked?}  
  
"But what if we find a planet before then?" She was really enjoying this.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. Looking at the control board she saw that he had turned off his com-unit.  
"Bastard" she mumbled.   
  
Luckily,when the planet Birak came up on the screen, she didn't need the com-unit.  
  
*Hey Vegeta!*  
  
*What now Woman?*  
  
*There's a planet with oxygen up ahead, And it's habited.*  
  
*Ok. Recoarse to it. What's it called?*  
  
*Birak*  
  
*Ok then. Let's go have some fun*{Uh-oh}  
  
  
  
ON EARTH  
  
  
Chi-Chi slowly walk up to Capsule Corps. Even knowing that Goku was ok with this, she was  
still a little hesitant. Hell. She wasn't hesitant. She was scared.  
  
'Oh. What if it was just an accident?' But Chi-Chi knew that what she felt wasn't a mistake.  
So she gathered up all her courage and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" Came Bulma's voice on the speaker.  
  
"It's Chi-Chi."  
  
There was a moments pause before she replied.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi. Come on in." She said slowly.  
  
Chi-Chi walked in and started looking for Bulma, but Bulma showed up in a few seconds.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi."  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
They were both silent for a minute until it became too much for Bulma.  
  
"Look Chi-Chi. I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
Chi-Chi looked up sadly and said simply, "Why?"  
  
Bulma was startled for a minute. The she said, "Because it was a mistake. I mean, You have  
Goku and I have Yamcha."  
  
"But Goku is dead. And Yamcha is never around. I figured you two split up. And," she looked  
down. "I didn't think it was a mistake."  
  
Bulma walked up to her. "Really? But Goku is going to be brought back."  
  
Chi-Chi looked up and smiled at her. "Goku has already given his blessing."  
  
Shocked, all Bulma could say was, "How?"  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't know. But I heard him. He said he hoped we were happy  
together and that he wasn't mad and would be fine. He wouldn't joke about something like this."  
  
Bulma touched Chi-Chi's face. "But what about Gohan? What do you suppose he'll think?"  
  
Chi-Chi touched Bulma's hand. "He'll be fine with it. He's smarter than he looks."  
  
And with that said, they slowly kissed.  
  
  
  
THE OTHERWORLD  
  
  
Goku smiled as he turned away from the crystal ball that showed him what had just happened.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma.   
  
He had never thought of Chi-Chi as his wife even though they were happy together.  
And Bulma. His first Human friend. His best friend, when she wasn't acting crazy.  
  
He was glad they would be happy together.  
  
"Goku?" It was King Kai, standing beside Baba. " Are you ok?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
King Kai pointed at the ball. "I thought you might be a little upset about what happened."  
  
"I'm not upset. I knew this would happen a long time ago. I'm glad they're happy."  
  
"You knew?" King Kai looked suprised. "How did you know? Even I didn't see this."  
  
"I'm not as stupid as I look. Those two have had chemistry since they first met. They just  
didn't realize it." Goku smiled his stupid grin. "Ok. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
King Kai shook himself. " Now you get to train with Gregory....."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. it is five thirty A.M. and I'm going to bed. I know it's short but I'm tired. From now on the   
story will mostly focus on Goku and Kalia. Please review and I'll try to update more often.  
  
C-ya,  
VioletMoon  
"Those with Wings, Fly to Your Dreams."  
Megami Kouhosei  
(Pilot Candidate) 


End file.
